There is conventionally known, as an example of the liquid consumption apparatus, an inkjet recording apparatus including a main body and a cartridge. The main body includes a tank that can store ink therein and a head supplied with ink from the tank. The cartridge is detachably attached to the main body and is configured to supply ink stored therein to the tank.
In an inkjet recording apparatus disclosed in United States Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0204488A1, an atmosphere opening port is formed in a cartridge and a tank so as to allow an ink storage chamber defined in each of the cartridge and the tank to communicate with an atmosphere so as to supply ink from the cartridge to tank by water head difference.